Baby Photos
by Kelly Holden
Summary: Stephanie is trying to collect baby photos from her friends. When Sportacus refuses, she enlists Robbie's help to steal one. No pairing, queer issues.


I have no idea what brought this on, but please believe me that I mean no offence to any person or character.

* * *

"You do realise that this is _breaking and entering_?" Robbie asked, as Stephanie helped him cross the gap between the ladder and the drop-down section of floor. 

"Well, where else are we going to find baby photos if he has any?" Stephanie asked. "He already refused outright."

"Great. Break, enter _and steal_. You do remember me giving up the villain gig, don't you?" He flailed, accidentally letting go of the pole. Stephanie grabbed his arm, and pulled him back to it.

"Well, I had to get somebody to help me, and you've been here before." Stephanie replied. "Uh... what now?"

"UP!" Robbie commanded, and the floor section rose back up.

"Wow!" said Stephanie. "This is amazing."

"Still strikes me as sterile -- and this is coming from a man who lives in an abandoned factory. Don't walk on the light things on the floor, they're buttons, and I don't know what they all do. Some of it is voice-activated, so watch what you say. Please try to remember I nearly crashed this thing last time I was here."

"Okay. Um... STORAGE! CLOSET! CUPBOARD! BOOK SHELF!" The latter command appeared to work, and a bookshelf slid open in a wall. It was rather dusty. Stephanie looked over the titles quickly, and found a large pink hard cover book labelled "My Baby Book".

"I found a baby book," she said, turning it over, "but I don't think it's Sportacus's, the name on the front is 'Alexandra'.

"A sister's, maybe. There might still be pictures of him in there."

The first thing in the front was a letter from an adoption agency.

"Dear Mr and Mrs Sportacus," it read.

"Thank you for your interest in a child from our agency. I understand your unique heritage has made it difficult to find a child of similar background, but I believe we may have a child of interest, a 2 year old girl by the name of Alexandra. She is five-eighths elven according to our genetic tests, a suitable background, we believe, for a child of an elf and a half-elven.

"Subject to you meeting mandatory suitability criteria, Alexandra could be a member of your family within months."

"Yours faithfully

"Amy Caring,

"Director."

"Alexandra was adopted," Stephanie said aloud to Robbie.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I don't know." Stephanie flipped through a few more pasted-in letters. Finally, there was a picture of a adorable little girl with piercing blue eyes, curly light brown hair and pointed ears in jeans and a frilly blue blouse doing a handstand.

There was a handwritten note. "Alex (she prefers to be referred to by that derivative) is very athletic. Perhaps she will follow in her new father's footsteps as a hero. Nine thinks the idea of Sportacus Ten being female _or_ part human is laughable, as both reduce one's muscle strength, but Alex has a lot potential, and unless we can find an adoption agency willing to give us a child so different to what our own would be, she will be the only one who can continue the line."

Stephanie flicked through more pictures, none of which had another child in them, most of which involved sports tricks she'd seen her Sportacus doing, then did a double take at a picture of a child of about ten years of age, in what was almost a Sportacus uniform, except for the thick stockings and short skirt in place of the pants. The face looked exactly like Sportacus had when Robbie had de-aged him, and yet the child also looked like Alex.

It was captioned: "Nine has finally come around on the matter of Alex being Sportacus Ten, but insisted on a 'minor' redesign of the costume. Alex was not happy, she never wears skirts if she can help it, they're too girly for her."

"Robbie..." she covered the bottom half of the picture. "I think I found one."

"Oh, good. Can we go now?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

She mutely uncovered the bottom half of the picture.

"Oh... Put that back. We're going. I think it's pretty clear now why he didn't want to give us baby pictures."

* * *

Still have no idea where the idea of FtM!Sportacus came from. I could blame KrysSaiyan's genderswitch challenge thing at the end of the most recent chapter of HBT, but I don't feel this is genderswitch, as Sportacus is still a man as in canon, albeit not a cisgendered one. Gender-a-word-I-can't-say-because-the-fic-is-K-rated, maybe, but not switch. 

Sequel in the works is SportaRobbie, which may or may not be posted depending on its quality and/or tendency to dribble on.

No slight intended to Magnus' masculinity.


End file.
